


Beneath the Stars Above

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Winchesters, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boy King Sam, Demon Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Spoilers for Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Soulmates two halves of the same soul forever destined to be together and to find share their heaven when the time came. No matter what universe they were in those who truly were meant to be always found their way to one another. Few love stories truly leave a lasting impression but none like the epic love story of Dean and Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnJ2event on Livejournal.  
> I chose the Wincest soulmates as one of my two prompt ideas.  
> The first four chapters I wrote to the song Warrior by Beth Crowley, the last chapter I wrote while listening to Westlife version of The Dance, I found both songs fit Sam and Dean's relationship perfectly.

_You fascinated me  
Cloaked in shadows and secrecy  
The beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully  
Afraid of what you thought I'd be  
But pretty soon, I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand  
I question who I am_

Dean Winchester or what was once Dean gazed at the man bound before him, he loved the defiant look in those sunflower eyes. "Come on Sammy we both know that you can't deny me for long, you are my omega, after all, just give in already."

Sam glared at the demon that now was his brother. "Never, I am Dean's mate and I will never submit to you until I get him back," Sam growled out.

The smirk that appeared on Dean's face had Sam shivering, he knew that look that was the one Dean got before he made Sam come apart for him, that had him begging and pleading for more. "Oh Sammy no matter how much you deny it I am Dean and that isn't going to change. But what is going to change sweetheart is you."

Swollen his fear knowing that he should any that the demon would copulate on it. "No matter what you do to me I will never break."

Closing the distance between them Dean trailed his thumb across Sam's lower lip, "Oh Sammy, I don't plan on hurting you I plan on making you fulfill your destiny as Azazel's boy king."

Sam wrenched himself back as far as the chains would let him, "You are forgetting one thing I don't have my powers anymore so there is no way to make me boy king and even if there was I would never do it."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong Sammy. You see the power is still within you it is just waiting to be released once again. See I never forgot how that bitch Ruby got you addicted to her demon blood, how she tried to seduce you only to fail because you are not only my mate, but we are soulmates, and nothing can break that bond. Otherwise, I would have drawn out her death, made sure that she truly suffered before killing her." Dean snarled his eyes flashing black, even after all of these years he still harboured a deep hatred of Ruby.

Pushing back his hatred of Ruby happy with the fact that she was dead Dean focused his attention back on Sam, "You see Sammy all you need to reawaken your powers is some demon blood and wouldn't you know that is what I have. I am going to make you into what Azazel wanted you to be and together we are going to rule all of hell." Dean promised as he brought up the knife and made a cute along his arm.

Demon blood Sam's addiction one that he had overcome once before but now this was different this was Dean offering it to him, the one person he could never deny.

"There is no saving me Sam, this is who I am now. I am destined for hell and you are destined for heaven once we both die we will forever be apart never to see one another again, never to rest in our shared heaven. This is the only way Sam, the only way we came be together can't you see that?" Dean pleaded with Sam.

Sam felt the vice around his heart tighten at the thought of being in heaven without Dean it sounded more like his own personal hell. "You can still be saved, Castiel might find away." Even to himself, his words sounded weak.

Shaking his head but knowing that Sam was close to giving in Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair while bringing his bleeding arm closer to Sam's mouth, "Oh Sammy, I can't be saved there is no way to bring my humanity back, you know this. Why do you keep lying to yourself baby boy and holding onto false hope." Dean tried to reason with Sam.

Closing his eyes Sam didn't want to believe that it was true that his Dean was gone he felt it the moment Dean died in his arms again, telling him that he was proud of them only to snap back when Dean was reborn as a demon.

Dean could see that Sam was weakening and he went in for the kill, "You were always meant to rule Hell but it wasn't until I became the Knight Hell and holder of the First Blade that it was meant to happen. Now together we can rule all of hell and make sure that no one can tear us apart from one another again." Dean knew Sam's weakness and that Sam's greatest fear was for them to be apart for all entirety.

Sam could no longer deny that Dean was speaking the truth and they had already had been forced to live without one another before and it was sheer torture. Leaning forward Sam pressed his mouth against the offered arm and the moment that the first taste of demon blood hit his tongue he needed was more.

"That's it Sam drink as much as you need." Dean encouraged as Sam drank greedily and after all, he couldn't refuse his alpha.

* * *

The man once known as Samuel Winchester smiled as he circled the angel that dared to defy him and the demon that had tried to take his place on the throne and dared to take Dean from him.

Crowley knew that he was screwed as he stared up at Azazel's chosen one, if Sam had been a force to be reckoned with when Lucifer was in control of his body then it was nothing compared to the legendary boy king.

"Will you stand beside us or stand against us?" Dean purred as he ran his hands through Sam's hair.

Crowley was many things but he wasn't a fool, "With you my Kings."

Heaven burned and Hell was reborn under the run of the King of Hell Sam Winchester and his Knight of Hell and alpha Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

_My memory refused  
To separate the lies from truth  
And search the past  
My mind created_

_I kept on pushing through  
Standing resolute which you  
In equal measure  
Loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand  
I'm seeing who I am_

Laying curled up on the hood of the Impala with the stars shining down on them Dean trailed his fingers up and down Sam's arm as he breathed in his mate scent. Their lives hadn't been the same since heaven and hell decided that they were pawns in their apocalypse, they had done everything to drive them apart and destroy their bond.

Dean had seen it in his counterpart's eyes as he faced off against the monster wearing Sam's body. He could hear along the echoes of their bond Sam screaming for Lucifer to leave Dean alone, he couldn't imagine what that other colder and harder Dean had been feeling knowing that Sam was still in there, forced to watch everything Lucifer did.

They had both been played and now it was up to them to stop this, gazing at Sam who was sleeping peacefully in his arms Dean knew what Sam was planning to do and how he begged him to have a normal life with Lisa even though she wasn't his mate. "There is no way that I am going to allow you to be trapped in that cage with Lucifer and Michael until the universe ends, at least not without me," Dean whispered, he knew what he had to do and Sam wasn't going to like it but Dean refused to let Sam suffer alone, they both broke a seal and it is going to be them who fixes this mess the conversation they had that cleared up some truths played over in his mind.

_It had been a conversation one that should have been done sooner than the night before they faced Lucifer, still, Dean needed to clear the air with his omega.“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. We were both played by both sides to do their dirty work. None of this wouldn’t have started if I hadn’t broken the first seal in hell, so we both share equal blame and I’m not going to let anyone blame you for something that wasn’t your fault, we were played and anyone who has issues has issues with me as well.” Dean knew just what Sam was thinking and he wasn’t going to let Sam blame himself for something that both heaven and hell had put into place, he knew Sam would let the guilt eat him alive._

_“But Dean, I let my need for revenge play me right into Ruby’s hands. I didn’t listen to you, I should have but after that voicemail, I didn’t think I had a brother anymore.” It still hurt Sam to think about the fact that Dean saw him as a monster._

_“What voicemail? The one where I apologize to you? Because that’s the only voicemail I left you.” It didn’t escape Dean’s notice the pain and sheer hurt that flared up in Sam’s eyes at the mention of the voicemail. “Give me your phone,” Dean demanded holding out his hand because if he knows his little brother he would hold onto a voicemail even though it hurt him just because he believed what was said._

_The moment Sam took a step back Dean knew he wasn’t going to like what he heard. Sam shook his head. “No it’s okay Dean, it’s no big deal. It’s nothing.”_

_Dean raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Sammy, you either hand over the phone all peacefully like or I tackily you to the ground and search your pockets for it.” Okay having Sam beneath him withering around was a fantasy that Dean enjoyed and if Sam wouldn’t play nice with him and hand over the phone then he had little to no choice but to act._

_Sam knew his brother was serious and while he wouldn’t mind feeling Dean’s body pressed against him, being pinned under his brother was something he had dreamed about since he was thirteen and realized that he loved his brother more than he should. “Dean it’s nothing, just forget I said anything.”_

_“Alright, Sammy don’t say that I didn’t warn you,” Dean growled and that was the only warning Sam got before Dean lunged, now Sam knew that he could move out of the way but he didn’t want Dean slamming into the hard ground so he braced himself as Dean’s body slammed into him._

_Dean held back because he knew that Sam wouldn’t move to spare him from hurting himself and the last thing Dean wanted to do was send Sam down to the hard ground so he held back and once he was close enough wrapped his body like a blanket around Sam._

_“Dean!” Sam stumbled as he took Dean’s weight but he didn’t fall backwards and onto the hard ground so he considered that a win but while he was trying to maintain his balance and keep Dean and himself off the ground that was all the time Dean needed to sneak his hand into Sam’s jacket and fished out the phone, it made Sam wish that he had put his phone in his pocket Dean had the first-hand experience at how hard he got at the simplest touch from his brother._

_“I warned you, Sammy, I don’t play fair,” Dean whispered hotly against Sam’s ear and he could only grin as Sam let out a tiny little whimper as his hot breath brushed against his ear. “Aha!” Dean pulled back as he pulled out the phone and with ease pulled up the one saved message._

_"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak! Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore and there's no going back."_

_Dean couldn’t understand that was his voice saying awful and cruel things to his baby brother, words that he would never consider saying as they voiced every one of Sam’s fears. “Sammy tell me that you didn’t believe that piece of crap?” One look at his brother confirmed all of Dean’s fears Sam did. “Sam, is this the voicemail you got when you went with Ruby to face Lilith?”_

_Sam shrugged his shoulders and shuffled his feet looking like a little kid again who didn’t want to tattle. “Yeah. I was on the fence about whether or not I should go with Ruby and that just pushed me over. It only confirmed what I already knew that you saw me as a mo...”_

_That was as far as Sam got before he found Dean up against him pinning him with a glare that had put the fear of Dean Winchester into hunters, monsters and demons. “Don’t you dare call yourself a monster; you are anything but a monster. Those damned angels and demons played both of us, they knew that you were having doubts and twisted my words to push you over the edge. You’re my baby brother Sam and I have never ever called you a monster. Sure we have had our differences and haven’t always agreed but one thing that has never changed is our faith in one another until those sons of a bitches started playing us against one another. I will admit that me tossing the amulet away was the most hurtful thing that I have ever done and I regretted the moment I did. But believe me, Sammy, when I saw I never left that voicemail.”_

_Sam looked deeply into his brother's eyes and saw the truth there. “You didn’t send that, did you? I’m such a fool.”_

_Unable to handle the kicked look in Sam’s eyes Dean pulled his brother into a hug. “You listen to me you are not the only one to get played. I trusted Castiel and he played me against you just as Ruby played you against me. We were both tricked by people we could trust and forgot the most important thing to trust each other and look out for one another.”_

Looking at the Samulet hanging around Sam's neck Dean smiled no matter what came in the morning they faced it together.

* * *

"That's it, Sammy, you know who I am. It's me your alpha and your mate." Dean slowly approached Sam who had done the impossible and managed to take control of his body from Lucifer once again. He could feel his heart pounding so loudly that he was certain that Sam could hear it as well.

"I have to do this Dean. For you, for everyone. I can't keep him locked away for long." Sam needed Dean to understand it was taking everything in him to keep Lucifer from taking control of his body once again.

"That won't necessary," A familiar voice filled the air.

Dean and Sam both turned to face the person that they would never see again. “Chuck?” Sam asked in disbelief. “How the last we heard you were gone.”

"Hey guys, it's been a long time." Chuck greeted the two brothers with a smile. What Chuck liked most about humans was their free will and none showed more free will then Dean and Sam Winchester, they fought against their destiny and won, there had been times when he worried that the brothers might break but no matter what his children or the demons threw at the brothers they still chose one another over everything else, that kind of love and devotion was just what his children needed.

Plus, he was rather fond of the epic love story of Dean and Sam Winchester and was rooting for them to work out their differences, it was a big part of why he had let it slip that they were soul mates, sooner or later they would no longer be able to deny what is right there in front of them. "Nothing says I can't help them along and teach a few of my children a lesson or two." Chuck could already picture the bitch fit to end all bitch fits that Dean would be throwing when he learned just what he had in store for them.

“Seeing is not always believing, especially not when you’re God,” Chuck told them with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn’t at all surprised when Dean took a protective stance in front of Sam.

For a moment Dean and Sam could only stare at Chuck. “What do you mean you’re God? Like God who is the father of the angels who just tried to destroy all of humanity, that God?” Dean demanded feeling his temper beginning to spike, “The God who stood by while Sam was fed demon blood as a child and allowed his children to call him an abomination? That was going to allow Lucifer and Michael to wear us like cheap dresses? That God?” Dean took a step forward and it was only Sam’s hand on his arm that kept him from getting any closer.

A rather nervous chuckle escaped Chuck’s lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, while he was one of the most powerful beings to exist, Death being the strongest, he was still leery of Dean’s temper especially where his brother was concerned. “Okay so I’m not going to win any father of the year awards, I knew my children were itching for the fight between Michael and Lucifer something I didn’t want. There was a reason that I made the two of you soulmates, I knew that if anyone could fight destiny it was you two. I will admit that I was a little worried when you two started to fall for Zachariah’s plots but was pleased when you pulled yourselves together and remembered what truly mattered, each other.” 

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled his eyes full of rage and hate as he stared down Chuck. "The only thing stopping me from punching you for all the shit your kids put us through is because I'm tired of dealing with angels and punching you would no doubt have every single one of them here."

"Father." Michael in Adam's voice breathed out, flinching as Chuck turned to face him.

"You and the rest of my children are going to have a very long talk once we return to heave. But first," Chuck turned his attention back onto Sam and Dean, "I am very sorry for what my children have done to you. As thank you for all you have done." Chuck looked between the two brothers. "I owe you both, especially you Sam a lot and I doubt I will ever be able to make amends for what my children and I have done. I hope that this can make some amends. The gates of heaven and hell will be closed. Michael, you will return to heaven and Lucifer," Chuck snapped his fingers and Sam stumbled back as Adam fell to the ground Michael banished from him and returned to heaven.

Dean rushed to catch his omega and cradled him close to his chest, he didn't even notice when the portal to hell closed behind them. "Sammy, speak to me are you alright?"

"He's gone." Sam couldn't feel Lucifer anymore, he looked up at Dean with love in his eyes, "He's gone, Dean."

"Lucifer has been returned to his cage. You both are free to live the lives that you want." Chuck's gaze softened as his eyes landed on Sam's stomach, "Besides it would be wrong to let you and your unborn child suffer at the mercy of my children's hands."

Sam's hands flew to his stomach, "You mean I'm pregnant?" He couldn't believe it he had almost cursed his and Dean's child to live in the cage.

"Yes Samuel, you and Dean are going to have a child that will be amazing," Chuck promised. "And he will be needing his uncle Bobby to help raise him." With a snap of his fingers the boy's second father was once again alive, "Be happy boys."

Bobby could only stare, "What the hell did I miss?"

Wrapping a protective arm around Sam Dean could only shrug, "We will fill you in later Bobby, mind checking on Adam over there?"

"I already know this will be one hell of a story," Bobby muttered under his breath.

"I swear Dean I had no idea that I am pregnant." Sam had to make sure that Dean knew that he would never endanger their child.

Running his fingers through Sam's hair Dean smiled at him, "I know Sammy, I know. Just as you should know that I was planning on jumping in the cage with you."

Horror filled Sam's sunflower eyes as he stared at his mate, "Why would you do a crazy thing like that?" He had to know.

Dean's smile and eyes were full of love, "Because I couldn't live without you, Sammy. You are my mate, my omega, my everything. I would not let you suffer alone. Now though we have a chance to have a family and a life besides hunting."

"I thought you love hunting." Sam knew how much this life meant to Dean.

"Not as much as I love you, Sammy, "Dean laid a protective hand on Sam's belly, "and our child."

* * *

_Four Years Later_

"Jack John Winchester you get back here!" Dean shouted as he chased the giggling toddler who was covered in mud around the house as the little sneak had escaped his bath.

Sam could only chuck as he watched Dean, he would help but he was forbidden from moving from the couch where he was resting. "I wonder if you are going to be as much trouble like your brother," Sam asked as he patted his growing stomach, a small kick was his answer and really Sam didn't expect less from his and Dean's children.


	3. Chapter 3

_Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along  
That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior  
Lies a warrior_

_You take me by the hand  
I'm sure of who I am_

_Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin_

Sam Wesson was someone that Dean Smith had never noticed before there wasn't much need for him to head down to the tech support division but from the moment he laid eyes on the young omega in the elevator, he hadn't been able to get him out of his thoughts. Those dimples, sunflower eyes and pretty pink mouth haunted his every thought and Dean wanted nothing more than to claim him as his mate.

His alpha side constantly purred in agreement and sought out Sam's scent. And Dean couldn't understand why it felt so familiar and why he was certain he could smell his scent, though faintly, mixed with Sam's sweet omega scent.

That is why Dean had called for Sam to meet him in his office.

A hesitant knock broke Dean out of his thoughts, "Come in."

The moment the door opened Dean was consumed with the scent of the omega standing in his doorway and it took every ounce of control he possessed not to tackle the omega and take him then and there in the hallway for all to see, for all to know that Sam is his.

"Mr. Smith?" Sam called softly, even as his omega side whimpered and wanted nothing more than to submit to the alpha before him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please come in Sam." Dean's voice came out as a low growl and his eyes flashed as he heard the small whimper that Sam released at the sound of his alpha voice.

Tighten his grip on his bag Sam entered to office, _'Please don't let me make a fool of myself.'_ From their first meeting, Sam hadn't been able to get his mind off of the handsome alpha, who seemed too familiar to him.

"Yes, I need your help." Dean could do this.

"Of course." Crossing the room Sam did his best to ignore the alpha musk filling the room and it was certainly a challenge.

Dean wasn't sure if he should be breathing or not as Sam grew closer and the omega scent wrapped around him like a cloak that never wanted to let him go.

The moment Sam and Dean were in each other's space something between them snapped into place and a surprising look filled both their faces. It was rare but when two souls met the other half of their soul they form a bond without mating.

"Mine, my omega." Dean's alpha was out in full force.

A whimper escaped Sam, "My alpha."

In a heartbeat they were in each other's arms, lips connected as hands tugged at their clothing.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zachariah couldn't believe it, even in another world where they weren't related Sam and Dean still ended up finding one another and mated.


	4. Chapter 4

_The pictures come to life  
Wake in the dead of night  
Open my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Clutch my pillow tight  
Brace myself for the fight  
I've heard that seeing  
Is believing_

"It's not bad," Dean commented as he looked around the bunker the other versions of them called home. It still wasn't what they were used to but it wasn't bad.

"I guess." Sam agreed from where he was looking at the books, he had to admit that they had quite the library it was almost as impressive as the one at home.

Or their former home. Their world was gone all they had was each other and at the end that was all that matter to them.

Dean could see the thoughts swimming about in his omega's head and he knew that Sam felt guilty that he didn't feel that bad about the fate of their world. Dean felt the same as long as he had Sam that was all that matters.

"What do you say we take that black beauty out for a spin?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he held up the keys to the Impala that they had seen, there was no denying that she was a beautiful car and he wanted to see his Sammy spread out in the backseat of her just waiting for him to take and claim him.

Sam's lips curled up into a naughty smirk, "That sounds like fun." Everyone who worked with them knew that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and that it was always wise to knock or announce their arrival before entering somewhere they were alone together.

He also knew what Dean was trying to do and that was to take his mind off of what had happened. "Why do you think dad made sure it was us who survived? He and mom could have come with us."

Putting the keys in his pocket Dean crossed the distance between them and pulled Sam into his arms letting his mate tuck his face in his neck as he rubbed an arm up and down Sam's back, "You know why. There was only enough power to save two people and they wanted it to be us, they wanted their grandchildren to have a chance to live." Dean whispered. He remembers how happy their parents had been when they announced Sam was pregnant with twins.

"I know." Sam would never forget how happy their parents had been when they told them they were going to be grandparents. He would make sure they found a way to honour them.

"Now what do you say we make use of the Impala and see if we can make her steam up more than our counterparts?" Dean suggested with heat in his voice.

Nipping at his mark on Dean's neck Sam could only say, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

The moment the other Dean said that he had touched his other baby Dean started in a dead run for the garage with an amused Sam following behind him.

"Those sons of a bitches!" Dean snarled he could smell them all over his baby.

"You do realize that they are us?" Sam felt the need to remind Dean.

"I don't care, they dared to defile baby!" Dean's blazing green eyes zeroed in on Sam, "Time to get naked we need to reclaim what is ours."

Sam could only roll his eyes, "You say the sweetest of things to me."

The anger faded from Dean's eyes as heat filled his eyes, "Oh Sammy, we both know I don't need to say sweet things to you."

Sam couldn't argue against that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared beneath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have to miss the dance  
Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I the king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance  
Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_

"Samuel?" Mrs. Butters had hoped that she would see Sam again but not like this the younger man looked like his whole world had ended, a feeling of pure dread overtook her as she asked in a fearful voice, "Where's Dean?"

The moment she said that she watched as Sam crumbled in on himself and the dog at his side let out a sad whine.

"Dean's gone," Sam forced out and he felt his breath catch once again and his chest hurt as he thought about Dean's death. He doubted that the pain would ever go away.

Mrs. Butters felt her eyes filling up with tears she had come to see Sam and Dean as her boys and she saw firsthand how deeply the two love one another. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain Sam was going through at that moment, opening up her arms she urged, "Come here, Sam."

Sam didn't even remember moving until he was in Mrs. Butters arms clinging to her as he buried his face in her neck. He didn't know why he had come to her, he could have gone to Jody or Donna but his heart pulled him towards to one who brought so much joy to him and Dean.

"Come on in my dear boy, you look like you need a good meal and then a nap." Mrs. Butters couldn't ease the pain that Sam was feeling but she could care for the young man and make sure that he is not alone.

Calling for Miracle the two followed Mrs. Butters.

From her place, by the stove, she watched as Sam picked at his food, the dog resting his head on Sam's lap as he stared up at him with a sad gaze.

The silence was broken by Sam's soft voice, "I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Butters's heart broke for Sam, she knew that not only were Sam and Dean mates but they are also soulmates and she couldn't imagine the pain Sam was going through knowing that his soulmate was out of his reach until he joined him in heaven.

Shutting off the stove she moved towards Sam and once against embraced him, "Oh my dear Sam."

A choked sob escaped Sam's lips, "I got a call for a hunt and I thought it was my chance to join Dean. I didn't mean to make it out of that hunt alive, I was already dead inside so I figured that I just might as well finished the job off." Sam licked his dry lips, "Then I met up with Donna and she knew right away something was wrong when I showed up without Dean and she must have known what I was planning because she told me.

_Donna couldn't wrap her head around it Dean was gone and this time he wasn't coming back, he was up in heaven waiting for Sam to arrive while Sam was here looking like he was ready to join Dean but she couldn't let him, not yet. "Sam, do you know you are pregnant?"_

_She saw her fellow omega's eyes widened and she knew the truth he didn't know. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Jody and she isn't my soulmate like Dean is yours, so I can't imagine your pain and I know that it is going to be hard but you need to live not just for yourself or Dean but also for the child you are carrying."_

_"I don't know how to live without him," Sam admitted in a soft voice._

_Slim arms wrapped around him, "I know we aren't him but you do have me, Jody and the girls."_

"I stayed a few days with Jody and Donna but I just couldn't be around them, not when they were a family and it hurt so much to see Jody and Donna together. Then I thought of you and I just got in the car and drove here." Sam explained.

"Sam, you and your dog are welcomed to stay here for as long as you want to." Mrs. Butters reassured Sam.

Playing with the ring on his finger, the one Dean had given him the day after they defeated Chuck.

_"I know you don't need it, Sammy, since everyone knows that you are mine but I want you to have this," Dean told Sam as he slipped the ring on Sam's finger._

The ring wasn't the only thing of Dean's that Sam wore Dean's watch was on his wrist and tucked underneath his shirt, resting over his heart is the amulet he gave to Dean all those years ago, the symbol of their love and bond. "Thank you. That means the world to me." Sam couldn't return to the bunker it was just full of too many memories with Dean.

Dean John Winchester was born on a snow-filled night with a cry that let the world know he had arrived. Cuddling his son close Sam could feel tears falling from his eyes, "Hi my love. I'm your daddy, you dad couldn't be here but I am sure that he is looking down on us and that he loves you so much." Sam whispered as he pressed a kiss on his son's forehead.

Mrs. Butters smiled from her place at the door, "You must be so proud of him." She couldn't see him but she knew that Dean was watching from heaven.

"He is." Sully agreed from his spot beside her. When he had heard what had happened to Dean, he had sought out Sam knowing that his friend would need his support and once he learned Sam was pregnant he refused to leave.

Sam was grateful for both of them.

The pain of losing Dean, the other half of his soul never faded but with their son Sam found himself smiling again and felt happiness as Dean took his first steps, said his first words. Helping him with his homework, patching up his injuries and watching him graduate.

Dean loves his father so much that he hated seeing him in pain and the cancer consuming him was killing him and the only reason he was holding on was for him. He knew how much his dad wanted to be reunited with his other dad. "It's okay, you can let go." Holding his dad's hand as he finally found peace tears fell from Dean's eyes, "I hope you two are happy together and I can't wait to meet you someday dad."

Mrs. Butters and Sully rested their hands on Dean's shoulders, they had made a vow to Sam that they would watch over his son and they would keep that vow until it was time for Dean to join his parents.

* * *

Reaching the bridge Dean couldn't deny that he felt something calling to him, pulling the Impala over Dean climbed out of her and moved to look out at the amazing view when he felt it. The other half of his soul, now his heaven was perfect.

"Hey, Sammy."

Turning Dean drank in the sight of his omega looking the same as the last day he saw him.

"Dean." Sam greeted.

The next thing they were in each other's arms clinging to one another, breathing in each other's scents.

Keeping their arms around one another Dean and Sam stared out at the beauty that was their heaven.

"I have so much to tell you," Sam whispered as he turned to face Dean.

Feeling complete for the first time since he arrived Dean traced Sam's lower lip, "I saw Sam. I saw our son and how you raised him. I wish I could have been there with you two but I was always watching over you, a little gift from Jack who adores his baby brother."

Nestling himself closer against his alpha Sam felt tears fill his eyes, "He is so like you Dean. I hope he lives a long life before he joins us here and you two can finally meet."

Pressing a kiss on the top of Sam's head Dean felt his own tears fall, "I can't wait to meet him. Time is different here, so it will feel like no time has passed but until he returns to us we can go visit mom and dad, Bobby, Rufus and all the others."

Knowing Dean like he did Sam knew there was something he was leaving out, "And before we do all of that?"

Dean's grin turned wicked, "Well there is reunion sex, breaking in heaven's Impala backseat and then front seat, and so many other ways of me keeping you naked and my knot in you. We have a lot of time to catch up on." Dean reminded Sam.

And for the first time Sam laughed freely, he missed his son and longed for the day he joined them and met Dean and his grandparents and his brother who is the new God but he had Dean back and he was at last whole, "Before we get started on all this sex, did Miracle make it here?"

Losing Miracle to old age had been hard and Sam had to know if Dean had been reunited with his beloved dog.

"Oh yeah, he's hanging out with mom and dad, dad spoils him rotten. But now it is time for you to get naked Sammy."

Dean delighted in Sam's laugh and caving he pulled Sam into a kiss one that he returned as their souls were finally reunited and nothing would tear them apart they had finally found peace.


End file.
